High-Throughput Genotyping Laboratory (Robert C. Millikan, Ph.D., Faculty Director) To bring the power of genetic technology to bear in the search for causes of cancer, the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center recently established a high-speed genotyping core facility. The High-Throughput Genotyping Laboratory performs genotyping assays to support ongoing population-based epidemiologic studies, conducts pilot studies utilizing newly-identified genetic markers with clinical and/or etiologic relevance, and provides a platform for exploring advanced technologies for high- throughput genotyping. Planned expansion of the Laboratory in 1999 will increase capacity from 25,000 to 40,000 Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR)-based genotyping assays per year and permit development of genotyping assays for novel genetic loci. New laboratory methods currently being tested include: heteroduplex analysis to screen for polymorphisms in the p53; microarray-based technologies; use of fluorescent primers for PCR-Restriction Fragment Length Polymorphism; and real-time fluorescence detection. During its first six months of operation, the facility performed 12,000 assays (1,080 hours of service) exclusively for Cancer Center of operation, the facility performed 12,000 assays (1,080 hours of service) exclusively for Cancer Center members, 95% of whom had peer-reviewed funding. Center Core Support Grant (CCSG) support of $66,877 (31% of the projected budget) is requested for the Facility Supervisor (100%) and one Laboratory Technician (31% of the projected budget) is requested for the Facility Supervisor (100%) and one Laboratory Technician (50%), as well as modest support for supplies that will be used to develop and optimize genotyping assays.